the_lifetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Aster ♡
Son of Hades and Nataly, younger brother to Kei and Orion, and twin brother to Violet, Aster was born June 10th, 2018. History Aster and his twin sister Violet were born in the Higher Angelwing Medical and Scientific Development Center, in The Ottiqin, Universe Seven in The Ottiqin dimension. Aster was named by his mother, Nataly. She named both him and Violet after the flowers that were in her hospital room; Asters and Violets. Aster's middle name, Keanu, however, was given to him by Kei. Kei explained to Aster that he gave Aster the middle name Keanu because Kei had just finished watching John Wick and he wanted his little brother to be named after a badass. Aster has also been given the names Geo and Terrene, for being more than adept with Earth, Wind, and Steel magic. For his seventh birthday, Aster received a newborn legendary creature from the nearby Montgomery Cluster called a Desura, which is a spectral ocelot. Aster named his Desura Astro, and they quickly became very close. However, since Astro was born in The Ottiqin, Aster wasn't allowed to bring Astro to Satix. A week after they were born, the twins celebrated their fifteenth birthdays. Kei immediately employed them as spies so they could help Kei and Carly learn more about Yoba, the new Goddess of Summoning, the supposedly dead Myriad, and Puppet, who was though to be The Myriad. Violet was sent to investigate Foria and Death to see if Death had any part in the incomming Eternal Darkness while Aster was sent to the northern Citadel region of Yeocyn. There, he uncovered that The Myriad had two special blades, one he kept in his castle, the Left Blade, and Yoba had the other, the Right Blade. Aster determined that since he found the Left Blade in the Hellsin BoO (Base of Operations) on Dyekidynn, Puppet was The Myriad. Aster then received a call from an unknown user telling Aster that Puppet and Yoba were actually dead, and it was their ghosts they were seeing. Kei agreed to Switch with Aster so Kei could go risk his life in the Autumn's End Catacombs to retrieve Puppet and Yoba's bones so they could revive them. During his time at Celix, Aster became a friend, boyfriend and an archangel. Astiel finally defeated and unmasked The Third on July 1st, 2018 at the campsite in Celix. The Third was revealed to be an Ajin named Ko, formerly a part of Sound of Silence, a mysterious hybrid group of shrouded heroes. Ko told Astiel who the members were and why he left. When Astiel called a meeting in Veilax, the capital of Lixir, to discuss the future invasion of The Requiem in Spero, things took a tragic turn. Emerald Assault, Hellsin, and Paradox were the guilds who attended in the meeting, while Sound Of Silence lead by Archie, Astiel's somewhat illegitimate son, was in charge of security. They did their job well, seeing as how they spotted eleven Ravendeath Assault squads en route to Veilax from Askavix. The meeting was adjourned, and those who attended, twelve from Emerald, 6 from Hellsin and eight from Paradox, along with Astiel, Archie, Samael, Ariel and Behemoth, 31 in total, were able to defeat all 143 soldiers from Ravendeath, including Ravendeath's very own 2iC, 3iC, and Squad Manager. Astiel's forces only suffered one casualty, however; Astiel himself. Astiel was killed by Ravendeath's 2iC, Michael, the former Archangel, now Archdemon, Prince of Hell and Satan's replacement as the sixth deadly sin; Wrath. When only Michael and his two HRs were left, Archie challenged them to a three v. one duel to the death. Michael accepted, full with bravado. Archie's mother was an Archdemon named Amanda, the third deadly sin, Lust, and Archie's father was Astiel. However, Archie's conception was not normal. Astiel's genetics was mixed with Amanda's genetics in a lab to create Archie, but he was nonetheless a nephilim, half angel half demon mix. His birth created an Arcturian Pulse, which did no damage to any clusters except one that was far off in Deep Space. That cluster was completely destroyed. The duel lasted 1.47 seconds, and Archie stood victorious over Michael and his goons. Legendary Creatures Asero - Otis Sorem - Ara Equinox - Lyra Cassiopeia - Nemo Calesius - Graves Orantera - Geo Arpinian - Maekemuri (Maeke For Short) Iritia - Akutehika (Aku For Short) Personality Being seen as an ordinary, shy, lonely bookworm, Aster is also a genius, and is about as omniscient as a normal person can be. He tries not to act like an angel because that would result in death all over Celix and beyond.